kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Draaek
Dive Mode! I'm First to Post?! 17:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) |XionHappy= Hey Draaek! I am shocked that I am the first one to leave a message on this, your new talk page! Your edit of the Dive Mode page today was really great! That was probably the best bit of writing you've done on this wiki so far in my opinion! Well-written, concise and clear! Perfect! Regarding the rest of the article, I want to have that template removed as soon as possible... However, we have an issue... I feel strongly that the Dive Descriptions are far too lengthy, and to be honest are unnecessary... What I am thinking would be better is if we made very short subsections for the Strategy section and added a short piece on each dive. The piece would explain the obstacles and enemies of each particular dive. We'd need to ensure that the paragraphs were kept short however... What do you think? }} 21:40, December 29, 2015 (UTC) |TearCheerful= Hey Draaek! Long time no see talk on the wiki! I thought I'd message you here to say well done on your Dive Mode page work. I also wanted to make a request. When I finished Traverse Town and La Cite for Riku yesterday, I had forgotten that you were supposed to be doing Riku, and me Sora... So, I wondered, seeing as our goal is to share the workload here, if you could do Traverse Town and La Cite for Sora, in addition to whatever you have left for Riku. I'd really appreciate it if you could, but if not, then don't worry. }} 08:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) |RoxasSmug= Thank you, Draaek. I really appreciate it! }} Section separator Hey, thanks for the message. If you ever want to develop The Keyhole into a legit website instead of just a wikia, let me know. I love Kingdom Hearts to the point where I can do the site coding and web hosting free, you'd just have to provide the domain name :) Brocococonut (talk) 09:01, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Brocococonut Section separator I want to share my art out. If you want to do the same wolud you do it? My wiki is like Kingdom Hearts in a way. Arena? 10:46, December 31, 2015 (UTC) |RenAmused= Hey Draaek! In relation to FR's edit comment at 3:36 on 31/12/15, I wondered if you might be interested in running an arena on the wiki. I don't know what it would be, but I feel as though you would be a good candidate to take the reins. We need an active wiki arena, so let me know! }} Re:Image Search 02:48, January 27, 2016 (UTC)|normal=It has been awhile! I'm getting the same thing. Wikia really shat on us again. Surprise Surprise. I know for a fact that there is more. There's more logos that need it. I unfortunately have no idea why. I'm sure it was another one of wikia's forced policy updates. So I guess we'll just have to delete them as we come across them on articles. :/ How've you been by the way?}} Section separator like at the grocery store yo whats up PSSSST Be sure to check out the bottom of FR's talk page! 07:58, February 18, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Have a userbox! HeyHeyHey Anyway hope to hear from you soon yis?}} Job List 20:26, April 17, 2016 (UTC) |TearCheerful= Hello Draaek! As we discussed on the wiki, below I've left a list of jobs that need doing: * Rewrite the Magic page to make it more up to date and less messy. * Search through all the image categories and find .jpgs. Either replace them and mark for deletion, or list them on User:RoxasXIIILK/The End of JPGs Project. * Reply to the forums which you need to reply to. * Upload all your externally hosted images to the wiki so that they stop breaking everyone's pages. * Acknowledge that all responsibility cookies belong to me, and that I am Aquatic Dreamer, Aixon, the one and only. * Ensure that you name User:FinalRest as the best admin on this site, once and for all. * Say a begrudging goodbye to LegendAqua over at his blog: User blog:LegendAqua/Retirement * Now get to work! }} A Fair Declaration